All you wanted
by r-rainbow socks
Summary: "I-I like the cat!" Rainy day one shot, TohruKyo


**_All You Wanted_**

_Story by Shattered theories_

_Characters by Natsuki Takaya_

_Song All you wanted by Michelle Branch_

* * *

She stared out the window as the rain came pouring down. The heavy wet drops pounding out a pattern as they fell. She watched as the vibrant red head swung his arm in a violent punch, forever practising his martial arts. A warm smile spread across her face as she remembered the time he had first told her about his martial arts. The first time she heard him speak with such passion. The first time she had seen him smile. She giggled as she remembered the feeble punch she had thrown at his shoulder. 

_'That…that sucked' And they had laughed together…_

I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away

When she had first discovered the curs that surrounded him. When she had told him

'_I-I like the cat!'_

'_Why?' He raised an eyebrow, unbelieving as always_

'_I feel bad, because the cat was tricked…the poor cat. I wished, when I was younger…that I was the year of the cat…'_

_He had looked so shocked then_

I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away

She remembered when he and Yuki had come to bring her back home to the Sohma house. Back home… The first time he had held her hand. His hand had been so warm…

_'You didn't have to leave you know. Stupid girl! We wanted you to stay!'_

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

He pushed himself off the ground, executing a perfect jump kick. One he had been trying to master for a while. His orange hair flew wildly, spraying off water in all directions. Would he catch a cold? She shook her head, that wouldn't stop him. Her smile grew. There was a time when she had caught a cold. He had cooked, just for her.

' _It really is delicious!'_

_He ducked his head 'There's no way that tastes good. Not at all compared…to YOUR cooking.' He raised it slightly and she realised for the first time he was blushing._

I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

Then there were all the times she found him on a roof, any roof. The school, their home…She was always asked, how exactly she always managed to find him. Her answer was always the same.

'_Kyo-Kun and I are friends, friends know each other very well, that is why I can always find him. I know him' _

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

She leant more on the window sill, the rain coming down so hard now all she could make out was his orange hair and glowing eyes…

He was always worrying about her. She chuckled aloud at being reminded about the first time he had walked her home from work…

_She heard a rustling noise, immidiatly assuming it was a pervert hiding in a bush she readied her bag and swung it around, making contact with the persons head 'No!'  
_

_It was only when she opened her eyes did she notice it was Kyo. 'K-Kyo-Kun! I'm, I'm sorry I thought…I thought you were a pervert…'_

_He leant forward and raised an eyebrow 'Pervert? Stupid woman'_

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

And then…and then there was the time she had seen the cats real form. He had been so ashamed, so very sad and alone and she had felt his pain, asking, begging for him to allow her to stay by his side. And she had cried for him. She had seen his tears for the first time. She had been held, if only for a few moments, by him for the first time. And their bond had strengthened.

' _I-I want to stay with you. I want to-to go through everything with you' Tears streamed down her face as her heart clenched in pain, for him 'Please, I want to be near you Kyo-Kun. Let me go through it all with you. Let me listen to you. Let me be there'_

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you cry

She was pulled out of her memories by a hand being placed on her shoulder "Tohru, are you alright?"

And there he was, dripping wet, his white shirt long ago gone see-through. "You're crying!" He knelt beside her, leaning in and wiping her tears from her cheeks. Without thinking, she smiled and leant forward to kiss him on the for head. His wet bangs soaked hers.

"Toh-ru" He moved away slowly, his eyes met hers, blinking as she placed a white towel on his shoulders

"You must be cold Kyo-Kun, I don't want you to get sick"

He stood with her as she turned, face bright red towards the window, knowing his face was just as bright as hers.

"Were you…were you watching me Tohru?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak

He sighed and walked up behind her, not enough to trigger the change, but enough so she could feel the warmth coming from him.

"You know, Kyo-kun, I think I like rainy days…"

Throwing the now wet towel over his other shoulder he mover to stand beside her, his had holding hers in a warm embrace "Me to Tohru, me to"

So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

_All you wanted..._

_

* * *

_

It's amazing where insparation can come from! The rain and the radio are some of the less wierd, which could scare you. Please, I know this is a one-shot, but this author would be grateful to have feed back, A.K.A a review. And yes, I am supposed to be updating my Rurouni kenshin fic that I promised I'd update... a long time ago but I'm having problems with it (like my computers issue with SAVING IT) but anyways... REVIEW!

Shattered theories


End file.
